A number of sports require the player to accurately direct a sports object such as a lacrosse ball, field hockey ball, soccer ball or hockey puck to a specific location at a specific time in order to be proficient at scoring. For example, lacrosse utilizes goals containing frames and nets as backdrops, which are set up at opposite ends of a field as established target devices. Players attempt to direct the lacrosse ball into the concave end of the goal in order to score. The goal is protected by a goalie who attempts to obstruct the directed sports object and prevent it from entering the concave goal area. In order to exercise accuracy, players use target devices mounted on or in front of goals in a practice setting. Additionally, some sports require repetitive practice throwing or kicking a sports object against a rebounding surface to develop stick or foot skills.
Current sports goal target devices consist of a flat or semi-flat surface extending across the goal opening that contain holes or open spaces that act as a target to shoot the ball at, through and or into the net. The current target systems are designed to measure shooting accuracy by preventing the ball from entering the net or goal if the ball is not directed to the specific and fixed opening accurately. In other sports goal target devices, the target devices are mounted on the goal frame and extend in front of the concave goal to prevent the directed sports object from entering the net or mounted on the net and directly impacted by the sports object.